1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tandem skates and more particularly to tandem skates having circular flanges at the outer peripheries of the axle apertures, to absorb push off forces.
2. Prior Art
In-line skates or tandem skates of the prior art utilize two or more wheels positioned one in front of another within a wheel frame. The wheel frame is usually formed as a channel, like an inverted capital letter "U", the wheels being secured by bolts and nuts therein, as shown in FIG. 3.
A bolt 2 is inserted into an axle aperture 11 from one side and extending outwardly from the other side and fastened by a nut 21 at the other side to secure the wheel 3 to the wheel frame 1. The head of the bolt 2 and the nut 21 are both exposed outside of lugs 12 which are formed integrally to the respective sides of the axle aperture 11.
Most of the forces from skating are transferred to the wheel frame 1 through the bolt 2 at two specific points A and B. These forces will subsequently cause the wheel frame 1 to deform and increase the tolerance between the axle aperture 11 and the bolt 2.